


The Radio Killer's Heart

by Rae_winchester



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor Has a Heart (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is in Hell for a Reason (Hazbin Hotel), Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cannibal Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), F/M, Flustered Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Human Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Protective Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25269346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rae_winchester/pseuds/Rae_winchester
Summary: You had lived in New Orleans almost your entire life. You had helped those if they needed it and worked almost every single day of your life.But your life started to change when the murders started and the only way you had found comfort was the radio, hearing his smooth voice say that the authorities were doing everything they could to solve the murders.Little did you know that, when you had met the one whose voice had comforted you so, that nothing would ever be the same.(This is also being cross posted from Wattpad)
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader
Comments: 27
Kudos: 105





	1. Bitter and Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Hazbin Hotel characters or you, if I did I wouldn't being making this fanfiction.

_**June 10, 1926** _

_**New Orleans, Louisiana** _

(Name) yawns, walking slowly to her little diner. She grabs her keys from her purse as she arrives at the door, unlocking it and flipping the closed sign to open. She then got to work, making sure all the proper ingredients she needed are stocked, all dishes are clean, and that she was fully awake so she wouldn't fall asleep while she was working.

After all she was her only employee, she didn't want to accidentally burn the place down. You see her little diner is more of a bakery that happens to sell real food too, but nothing really to big. The biggest thing she would make that is actual food is a turkey sandwich, but other than that it's just finger foods.

(Name) set her elbow on the front counter and let out a tired sigh. The day hadn't even really begun yet she felt completely drained. Her (e/c) eyes wandering around the room, bored, before eyes finally lands on her little radio to her left side. Shrugging, she walks over to it and turns it on, turning the nob to get on the right channel, music then started to lightly play through out the diner, making her lightly bob her head to the music.

She walks back to her original spot at the counter, tapping her foot to the music, and now softly whispering out the lyrics, seemingly lost in her own world. She stopped instantly when she heard the bell on the diners door ring.

"Good morning," she greeted, smiling politely at her customer.

"Good mornin' Darlin'! I was wondering if you could make me black coffee, no sugar?" The man says.

"Of course, is that all you would like?" She asks.

"yes, ma'am," he says, a smile never leaving his face.

"alrighty then, that'll cost ya two cents please" she says to him, he nods and hands her the change.

"I'll get that made for ya real quick," she says to him politely. He nods again and takes a seat at one of the tables humming along to the music playing on the radio. (Name) hurries to the kitchen to make the man's coffee, her cheeks tinting slightly, ' _he's a looker_ ' she thought.

' _My my, such a sweet little darlin', making somethin' so dark and bitter just for me_ ' Alastor thought, but quickly starts to pay attention when he saw her come out of the kitchen.

"Here's your coffee," she says.

"Thank you, darlin" he replies.

"If you don't mind me askin', I was wondering what the name of the lovely lady who made me this coffee?" Alastor asks grinning, watching as he saw her face and ears turn red.

"(N-Name)" she squeaks out.

"It's lovely to meet you (Name), my name is Alastor," he says, making her turn an even brighter shade of red.

"L-like th-the r-radio host?" She asks.

"Yes indeedy," he says amused by her embarrassment.

She squeaks again, thinking, why is a celebrity like him in a little ol' diner like mine?!

"That has to be some of the best coffee someone has ever made for me," Alastor compliments, watching in enjoyment as he sees her bashfully avert her (e/c) eyes away from his.

"Thank you" she says, trying to look any where but his eyes.

"As much as I would like to stay and chat with ya darlin, I have to go to work," he says to her.

She nods, disappointed that he had to leave so soon, "but don't worry darlin, I'll be her tomorow," he tells her, making her smile come back.

"Ok," she says happily. He gives her on last grin before exiting out the door, one thought on his mind, 'S _he's **MINE**_.'


	2. Hello, Again

**_June 11, 1926 _ **  
_**New Orleans, Louisiana** _   
_**5:10 AM** _

I sit at the counter of my diner, shakily drumming my fingers to the jazz music softly playing in the background. I let out a jagged sigh when it failed to distract me from what had been in the news. Another body had been found, no older than me. The police had found his mutilated body not even a mile away from my diner. Most of his organs had been violently ripped out and left to rot in his lap. His gouged out eyes, heart, and kidneys were the only pieces left out of the morbid pile. Perhaps the most haunting was the wide smile carved into his cheeks. I was familiar with his cocky smile when he was alive. Now all I could see were the jagged lines cut into his face. It made me sick to think of it.

I frown as I think of how close it had been - both the time and the place. He had left not long before me yesterday, in the same general direction I take to go home. Just an hour! I could have been the victim last night. I could be dead instead of him. I could die next!

"Are you alright, (Name)?" A voice asks, making me quickly snap out of my thoughts and to who was talking.

"Oh!" I say jumping in surprise, turning to where the sound of his voice came from.

"I'm alright Alastor," I tell him, trying to give him a small smile, knowing it probably came out more as a grimace. "Just lost in thought."

"Really?" He asks, worry in his voice, I simply nod.

"Black coffee, no sugar?" I ask trying to change the subject.

He nods his seemingly permanent smile fades into a small concerned frown. I start to walk to the kitchen when I feel his hand gently wrap around my wrist.

"(Name)?" I hear his gentle voice, making me look into his chocolate brown eyes, "Just know, you can talk to me about anything, I will listen" he says to me.

I only just met him yesterday, yet even while knowing that it feels like I have known him all life. His voice has been something that has comforted me so much during these murders. Sounding so familiar to me yet we have never met face to face. And his eyes, his beautiful eyes that I long to get lost in. Deep chocolate brown with red you can only see in the right light. _'I'm such a_ _fool_ ' I thought, _'falling_ _in love with a man I only met yesterday.'_

Lost in my own thoughts, I failed to realize I had yet to respond to him.

"(Name)?" Alastor asks concerned, I look him in the eyes and then avert them, my face turning a vibrant shade of red, looking down, he forgot to let go of my wrist.

"Sorry for hangin' onto you like that Darlin," he says, softly smiling, letting go of my wrist.

"it's okay," I say softly,"I'll make the coffee," I say hurriedly, moving quickly towards the kitchen, making him chuckle.

I hurry to the kitchen trying to steady my breathing and heartbeat. "A-alright, coffee," I mutter quietly, trying to get my mind off of Alastor. When I get done with the coffee I head back out of the kitchen, "Here ya go," I say politely.

"Thank you, Darlin" he says winking at me, obviously smirking into his coffee mug as I start to make flustered squeaking noises. 

As he gets done with his coffee and I stop squeaking, he stands up and takes one of my hands and kisses the knuckles.

"Don't forget, (Name)," he says looking me in the eyes, "I will be there if you need a someone to talk to, so please don't hesitate to ask me," he tells me, his wide grin now a soft smile, making my heart flutter. I nod not able to properly speak words. He gives me one last smile before leaving, "I bid you adieu, mon chéri," he says softly, walking out the door. 

As I watch him walk to the radio station, I place a hand over my heart. I grip onto my dress slightly as I feel my heart clench.

"What have I gotten myself into?" I ask myself. "Falling in love with a man after only knowing him one day and falling even harder when you see him the next" I say, letting out a loud sigh. "Not only that, but with one of the most eligible bachelors in New Orleans?" I feel tears now filling my eyes. "I don't even have the slightest chance with him," I say, letting a stray tear fall. "A well known celebrity fallin for a girl that has practically nothin' to her name," I scoff. "Never gonna happen" I say softly, letting my tears fully fall, resting my head on the counter. 

"Ya alright, toots?" I hear a voice say, making my head snap up at who was standing there. I didn't hear the bell ring.


	3. Anthony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for commenting and giving kudos on this story. It means so much to me that people enjoy this story and I hope you like this chapter, too!

"Ya alright, toots?" A voice asks me, making my head snap up. I didn't hear the bell ring. I quickly wipe my tears with the heel of my hands, "s-sorry," I say, hearing how hoarse my voice is, "how may I help you?" He looks at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you sure you aren't the one who needs help, sugar?" He asks, I nod still feeling some of my tears fall. 

"I'm Anthony," he introduces himself, stretching his hand out for me to shake.

"(N-Name),"I say, shaking his hand.

"Look, I'm sorry if I seem a bit, awkward," he says, letting go of my hand to rub the back of his neck, "I'm not really used ta' comfortin' others."

"I-it's okay," I say to him, throwing a small smile his way. 

He clears his throat, "anyway toots why were you cryin' anyways?" He asks, making me wince slightly.

"O-oh," I say, my voice cracking,"N-nothin."

"It didn't seem like nothin' to me," he says, but then shrugs, "but I won't bug ya' about it if ya' don't wanna tell me."

"Thank you," I say appreciatively, "you wanna get anything Anthony?" 

"Ya' sure your alright?" He asks sincerely.

I nod, "talking helped somewhat," I say to him.

"That's good," he says grinning, showing off his gold tooth, "I hope whateva' was botherin' ya' clears up."

"Me too," I say hopefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter and taking so long to update, hope you like this chapter my Wayward Readers!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!


	4. Murder On The Radio

**_ June 11, 1926 _ **   
**_ New Orleans, Louisiana _ **   
**_ 11:00 PM _ **

After Anthony left customers came in and out. I took orders left and right, never stopping to take a break or clean myself of flour or batter that landed on me while mixing. My little diner was now closed. I am now currently cleaning up the kitchen of any batter or flour.

"I need to learn how not to make a mess," I mutter, scrubbing the kitchen counters. When I finish cleaning the kitchen, I let out a relieved sigh, "done," I say, a small tired smile appearing on my face. I walk out of the kitchen tiredly, about to head out when my eyes land on the radio, shrugging, "won't hurt to see if anything good is playing," I murmur.

Walking towards it, my hand reaches for the volume turning it up so it could softly heard through the diner. I then switch to the tuning, turning it to hear what music may be on. I start to hum a random tune that was stuck in my head, when a strange noise sounds from the radio, making me quickly stop turning the nob. "Strange," I murmur, I strain my ears to try to hear that noise again, when I hear what sounds to be, rustling?

I let out a confused hum, turning the volume up higher on the radio. I then hear more rustling and a faint muffled voice.

" _Mhmmhmmm_ _,_ " I hear the voice softly whimper through the radio, " _Hmhhhmm_ _!_ "

"What in the world?" I gasp in realization. The voice wasn't muffled, someone was gagged! My eyes quickly look to the door of the diner and the radio, _'what_ _do I do?',_ I think panicking, _'I_ _need to tell the police,'_ I rapidly think, stepping towards the door, _'but_ _what do I tell them, I think someone got kidnapped now they are being brodcasted on the radio?!'_ I yell internally.

" _MHMHMMHHMM_ _,_ " I hear the voice once again come through the radio, this time sounding more urgent and scared. Gathering my thoughts, cursing myself for not having a phone in the diner, and run out the diner's door. Hurriedly locking it behind me, nearly dropping my keys with how much my hands are shaking. Once I hear the door click, I start to sprint as fast as I can to the police station, adrenaline coursing through me as I think about the muffled voice on the radio.

My lungs burn as I run, trying as fast as I can to get to the police station, the scared muffled voice ringing in my ears. When I see the station in the my sights, I push myself to try to run faster. I rush to the door, slamming my shoulder and head into it as run into it, falling to the ground. Quickly standing up, I grab the door handle and open the door. The officer at the desk stood up quickly and went to help me in.

"Woah there, Missy" the officer says concerned, "what happened?" He asks me, walking me to a chair and sitting me down.

"R-radio, p-person, h-hurt," I gasp, between short and shaky breaths.

"Easy, your alright," he says slowly, kneeling down so he was looking me in the eye, "no one's gonna hurt ya," he says, trying to calm me down. "I can't know what's wrong until you calm down a bit ok?" He asks, softly placing his much bigger hand on mine, making me flinch slightly. He removed his hand for a second then, then once again slowly putting it back on mine. 

I try to calm down, but the thought that this person may have been kidnapped, hurt, or maybe even the next victim of the serial killer that's in town, makes tear fall from my eyes in panic. The officer seeing this takes both my hands in his, making me look in his grey eyes. "It's ok," he coos, as if reassuring a child that's cut their knee. I turn my head away, not wanting him to see me cry, "please, can you look at me," he asks quietly, squeezing my hands lightly.

I shakily turn my head towards him, facing it towards him, but I keep my eyes on the floor, I hear him let out a light sigh, "You don't need to feel ashamed that your crying," he soothes, "whatever is happening right now, I can help," he says, I flick my eyes to him then down to the floor, my breathing slowing, as I started to calmed down. "But I can't know what's wrong until you look up and tell me," the officer urges gently, rubbing his thumb on the top of my hand.

"Will you please look up and tell me?" He asks softly. I slowly lift my eyes up to his face and nod slowly.

I take a deep shaky breath as I start to tell him what happened, "I-I had cleaned the kitchen to my diner and was about to lock the door and leave," I say, my voice shaking slightly. "When I decided to see if there was anything good playing on the radio," I say to him, as my bottom lip starts to quiver. He nods, trying to reassure me by softly giving my hands a squeeze, "I had started to change the channels on the radio when I heard a strange, I think rustling noise come from it."

"You heard something rustling from the radio?" He asks gently, I nod in reply.

"I stopped quickly to see if, maybe I could h-hear i-it a-again," I stutter, my throat tightening as tears gathered in my eyes. I quickly close my eyes as I heard the voice again ringing in my ears. I then open my eyes to look the officer back in the eye, tears now streaming down my face, "I h-heard i-it a-again," I say as I remember my heart racing, just like it is now. "B-but I h-heard s-some th-thing else after it," I say, trying not to stutter.

"What did you hear?" He asks quietly, as I hold onto his hands like a lifeline.

"A-a v-voice" I whimper, as I let out a sob. 

"What did it sound like?" He questions me softly.

"A-a m-man?" I say, "I th-think?" I ask myself, "he s-sounded s-so sc-scared" I whisper, hearing the scared whimpers in my head as I thought of it.

"Did he say anything?" The officer asks me, I shake my head no.

"H-he s-sounded m-muffled, l-like h-he was gagged" I tell him, barely able to get the words out of my mouth. The officer squeezes my hands again and slowly stands up, softly pulling me up with him. I wobble slightly, but I quickly get help from the officer as he wraps an arm around my waist to steady me.

"Easy," he says softly, "I got ya, I'll make sure ya won't fall," he reassures. I look up to him with a questioning look in my teary eyes, "I'm taking us to the sheriff so I can tell him what you heard," he answers, looking at me through the corner of his eye. I nod, as he slowly leads me to the sheriff's office. He then sits me down in a chair that was outside the door, "you can sit out here and calm down while I talk to him," he says. I lean back as I tiredly settle in the chair, feeling all of the adrenaline that had been pumping through me moments ago wear off.

The officers looks at me again to make sure I'm ok the opens the door. "This won't take long," he says, "promise," he assures, throwing me a lopsided smile. He then walks into the office closing the door behind him. I yawn stretching, hearing a few pops come from my back making me groan, then hiss as I feel my left knee sting. Looking down, I find that I had cut up my knee from slamming into the police station door and falling. I then check my head for any bruise or injuries, hissing as my hand grazes a bump near the back of my head.

Deciding to stop irritating the injuries more I put my hands in my lap and wait for the officer to come out of the sheriff's office. As I was waiting I realized something important, "I don't think I told him my name," I mumbled to myself. I rubbed my eyes with the heels of my hands in an attempt to stay awake as a sudden feeling of weeriness washes over me. I then hear the door to the office open next to me making me jump, startled. 

"Sorry," the officer says, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, "didn't mean to startle ya' like that".

"It's okay," I say to him, throwing a small smile his way. We then both here a throat clear from behind the officer. 

"Now then," I hear from, what I can guess, is the sheriff, "whats your name kid," I hear him ask gruffly.

"(Name) (Last Name)," I reply softly, slightly intimidated by the sheriff's tall stature.

"From what my deputy has told me," he says looking at me with his icy blue eyes, "you heard what sounded like someone gagged on the radio?" He asks me with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes sir," I nod. The Sheriff then shakes his head with sounds to be a tired sigh.

"I guess we now have a name for the killer in town," The Sheriff says, obviously not happy with what he's been told.

"What?" I say surprised, not expecting that answer out of the man.

"You heard me," he says with a slight glare, "anyway, you need to get home," he then says, letting out a annoyed sigh, "but since there is obviously a killer out tonight I'm going to let him," he says, pointing to his deputy, "escort you home". I nod looking to his deputy, "Meaning no funny business, John," The Sheriff says, giving his deputy a pointed look.

"I wouldn't do nothin' to her!" he says defensively, his fists clenching "she got enough of a scare tonight as is," he says to him, looking down at me, then back up at The Sheriff to glare at him. I look between them in confusion, John obviously did something in the past, and I don't know if I want to risk finding out what, seeing as The Sheriff is giving him a death glare. "Besides, that was all in the past I wouldn't even dare do that to someone now," he says, looking down at me with a flash of emotion in his eyes before looking back at The Sheriff.

"Huh?" I say in confusion, my eyebrows knitting together, now trying to know whatever emotion was in the deputy's eyes or what he did in the past.

"It's nothin'," John says gruffly, all of the softness I heard in his voice earlier was gone, now all it held was disdain and aggressiveness, making a small shiver run down my spine. "Let's just get you home," he says, not looking me in the eye. I nod and follow behind him, looking over my shoulder to The Sheriff, seeing him shake his head as he walked back into his office. Turning my head back to John I see that I've fallen behind, hurrying to get to him I fast walk.

As we leave the Police Station, neither of us have said a word, I was to scared to speak in fear of getting him angry. Every so often I would take glance at him from the corner of my eye, his shoulders look tense and his fists were clenched. I was taking one last look at him when all of a sudden he stopped where he stood, almost making me run into him. John, turning to face me, looked me in the eyes, and I froze, my blood running ice cold. His eyes, they were full of rage and that emotion I still can't name. In fear I took a small step back my body shakeing in fear.

Quickly as if it wasn't even there in the first place, his eyes went back to how they were when I first saw him, warm and full of concern. "Are you ok?" he asks me worried, softly putting a hand on my shoulder and squeezing lightly, "you looked like you saw a ghost," he says. I nod quickly, swallowing to try to ease my dry mouth.

"I-I'm fine," I say quickly, cursing myself for stuttering.

"You sure?" he asks, his brows knit together in worry, I nod again, "ok," he says not convinced, "and sorry for stopping so suddenly, I just realized you should be leading since I don't know where you live," he says to me, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"O-oh," I say, "ok, follow me," I say softly, now leading him to my home. My thoughts were swimming, _'did I really see his eyes like that? Did it not happen at all? Will I ever remember the name of the emotion in his eyes at the station and just now?,'_ I asked my self internally, my subconscious leading us. I keep taking glances at him, worried, not knowing if I should bring up what I saw or keep my mouth shut. Taking one last glance at him I see something in the corner of the alley we pass by, making me stop suddenly.

"What?" he asks worried, "what is it?" he asks. My hand shakes as I point to the corner of the alley, my eyes adjusting to the darkness, making out a body shape.

"There's someone sitting in the corner of that alley!" I whisper hurriedly.

"What?" he says turning around to look, his shoulders seeming to tense as he sees them too. He looks back at me. "Stay here, I'm gonna go see who it is," he says to me, walking to the alley. I don't listen and follow behind him, making him shake his head, "or not," he murmurs. His hand hovers over his gun as we get closer to the person. "Hey, you there, come out!" he calls out to them, but the don't move. "Alright then, we'll come to you," he say loudly, looking behind his shoulder at me he says, "stay behind me, we don't know what they'll do". I nod in compliance, making sure to keep as much of my body behind me as I can.

As we closer I make out details of the person, their head is down and they seem to have something in their lap. When we get close enough a scent hits my nose, making me gag. "Shit, don't look!" John says quickly, trying to turn himself and block my view so I wouldn't see, but it's to late, I freeze in terror looking at the sight in front of me. The person wasn't sitting, they were propped up against the corner with their rib cage ripped open and internal organs splayed out in a bloody mess across there lap, they had no eyes, and a wide carved out smile in their cheeks.

I'm frozen in terror as I continue to look at the bloody carcase in front of me. I then feel strong arms around me, pulling me into an warm embrace as their body presses close to mine, making it so I can no longer look at the gruesome sight. I bury my face into the crook of their neck and close my eyes, holding onto them like a lifeline, shaking. "I'm gonna pick you up so we can go to the station, is that okay?" I hear a deep voice rumble. I nod my head, still pressed close to them, not wanting to let go or open my eyes. I then feel one of them arms swiftly go under my knees and pick me up, holding me bridal style, almost making me open my eyes in surprise, almost.

Losing touch with my surroundings, my mind numbing as I feel the person holding me walk, I feel as if I should cry, scream, shout, _something._ But I can't, I can't **_feel_** , I can't **_think_** , I can't even tell if my own body is _**breathing**_ **.** I don't even notice we get to the station until I hear the gruff voice of The Sheriff.

"What the hell happened?!" I hear him yell, seeing my shaking body in his deputy's arms.

"The killer struck again," I hear a strained voice by my ear, "and she saw," he says, feeling his head shift to look down at me.

" _Fuck!_ " The Sheriff yells, slamming his fist against his desk, making me hold on tighter to John. He then lets out an angry growl, he takes a deep breath, trying to calm his rage, "She's gonna have to stay in the station tonight, we don't know if _he_ ," he hisses through his teeth, "will strike again tonight". I feel John nod, shifting slightly to hold me impossibly closer to his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dear readers! I hoped you like this extra long chapter I made!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! But you don't have to if you don't want to.


	5. A Worried Killer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Two chapters in one day! 
> 
> Ps this chapter is all in Alastor's Pov

_**5:20 AM** _   
_ **June 12, 1926** _   
_ **New Orleans, Louisiana** _

  
I was walking to my lovely darling diner with a smile on my face, they had found another one of my playthings. This one had pestered _**MY**_ Darlin', trying to get her into bed with him. But rest assured, I made him suffer and made sure that little insect knew that she belonged to _**ME**_ and that she was _**MINE**_. As I got to her diner's door, I found that it was closed. _'How_ _peculiar',_ I thought to myself, my smile growing small but ever present on my face. ' _She_ _always has it open,_ ' I thought tilting my head in confusion, eyebrow knitting.

"Where is my Darlin'?" I say to myself, turning around, deciding to look around to find her, checking my watch as well to make sure I would not make myself late to work. I hum a tune as I walk around town searching for her. As I pass by the alleyway that I put the insect in, I hear two newspaper cameraman talking to each other as they worked.

"Did ya' hear?" I heard one of them ask the other, peaking my interest.

"What?" The other says in curiosity.

"Some girl was getting escorted to her house by an officer after hearing somethin' strange on the radio, and apparently the girl thought she saw somethin' so both she and the officer investigated here and found the body," the first one says, making me freeze, ' _that_ _girl couldn't have been my Darlin','_ I thought to myself, ' _could_ _it?'_ I ask myself internally.

"Geez, who was the girl?" The other cameraman asks, snapping another picture of the body.

"I don't really remember her name, but I know that it's the one gal who owned the diner," the first answers him, making my heart as well as my smile drop,

 _'She_ _saw?!'_ I thought, panicking, _'I_ _should have been there to prevent her from seeing that!'_ I yell internally.

"And apparently she's still with the officer, haven't been out of each others sights since seeing the body, also heard she's still in shock to," the first cameraman continued. The second was had responded, but I was to busy rushing to the police station.

 _'My_ _Darlin' saw what I did to the insect'_ I thought, _'and_ _now she's in distress because of me!'_ I yell at myself internally, _'I_ _need to be with her, no, have to be with her, I have to comfort her, make sure she's safe from that officer,'_ I thought to myself, my legs working to get to the station as quick as I could. As I saw it come into sights another thought came into my head that made my rage flare and me worry more, _'What_ _if the officer they were talking about was actually the deputy?'_

Reaching the door to the station I calmed myself as much as I could, cooling my features and putting my large smile back on my face. Walking inside I saw the deputy, making my smile twitch in annoyance, my eyes searched the room more, before then landing on her. She was asleep in a chair by his desk, and what I saw that was draped around her shoulders made me have to suppress a growl from coming out of my throat. She was wearing his deputy's jacket.

"Hello, Alastor" he greets a sly smirk on his face as he saw me looking at her, "didn't expect you to be here, what can I do ya for?" He asks, his smirk now bigger as I start to glare at him.

"Well I just wanted to make sure that **_MY_** Darlin' was alright," I say to him, "after all if I had been there she wouldn't have seen the body," I retort, my smile turning into a wide grin as his smirk fall.

"Why are you here Alastor?" He growls, going around the desk to stand in front of me puffing his chest out as we stared each other in the eye with equal hatred.

"I was making sure that you didn't lay a hand on her," I say smoothly, my grin twitching, "we don't want your little _accident_ to happen again," I say, now having my own turn to smirk widely at him.

" _You son of a bitch_ ," he growls, grabbing me by the collar of the shirt, making me let out a laugh. " _You listen to me if you ever mention that again in front of me, anyone, and most of all her, I will-"_

"John?" I hear my Darlin's sweet voice ask from behind him, making him tense up. "What are you doing to Alastor?" She asks, her innocent eyes full hurt.

"(N-Name) when did you wake up?" He asks quickly, letting one of his hands go from my collar so he could look at her.

"What are you doing to Alastor?" She repeats, looking up at him in order to look in his eyes.

"I-I" he stutters, letting going of my collar with his other hand so now he can fully face her. "It wasn't what it looked like-" he tries to reason.

"Really, because it looked like you were threatening some I really care about," she says angrily, putting a soft smile on my face as her words repeat in my head. "Why?" She asks suddenly.

"Why what?" He asks confused, his head tilting in confusion.

"Why were you threatening Alastor?" She asks, putting her hands on her hips, making John, who is a whole head and a half taller than her, tense up and shrink in on himself. She looks up at him expectantly waiting for an answer. When she didn't get any she let out a tired sigh, making me now tilt my head in confusion. "Look, John I am very grateful that you brought me back to the station last night after" she says, swallowing thickly, making my eyebrows knit together in worry. "After what happened but you can't just threaten someone I care about and think I won't care," she says curtly.

"And I'm not going to forgive until you apologize to Alastor," she says walking towards me to stand at my right, "until then I guess I'll just avoid you, bye John," she says, grabbing my hand, interlacing the fingers, and leading us both to the door. I happily follow behind her, throwing a smirk back at the deputy. As we go out the door and onto the sidewalk, now walking side by side instead of me behind her. Continuing walking for little bit we then stop, her turning to look me in the eye, still hand in hand, "I'm sorry about dragging you out like that," she murmurs sheepishly.

"It's alright, Mòn Cherie," I say chuckling, "I was just about to do the same," I say to her, lifting our to joined hands to kiss hers. My smile grows as I watch her lovely face turn a beautiful and vibrant shade of red. She turns her head away from me in embarrassment, making me chuckle, which turns her face an even more lovely shade of red. I use my free hand to brush a strand of hair to the side of her face, making her turn her head towards me, "How about this Darlin', you don't have to go to work today, but instead go to work with me?" I ask, hoping that she would say yes.

"Are you sure?" She asks," I don't want to be a nuisance," she says, making me freeze for a moment. "Al? Are you ok?" She asks, worry in her voice.

"I-I'm fine Darlin'," I say, "it's just," I say to her, letting go of her hand so I could bring both of my hands to her face. My hands holding her cheeks softly, rubbing a thumb against the soft skin,"Why would you ever think you're a nuisance?" I ask her softly, looking her in her eyes.

"I-I don't know," she says, shrugging her shoulders, "it's just that, your a celebrity here and I'm just a simple girl that couldn't even compare to you, everyone knows who you are and your name, while I'm just the girl who owns that one diner," she whispers softly, tears gathering in her eyes. My heart clenches as I watch her try not to cry, "I don't want people to start rumors about you, you don't deserve it, especially with all the reassurance you give this place," she whispers, a stray tear falling from her eye, which I wipe away with my thumb.

"(Name)," I say her name softly, "you could never be a nuisance to me, I don't care if rumors spread about me, let them we both know there not true," I say to her, placing a soft kiss upon her forehead. "All that matters is you know that you are never, _ever,_ a nuisance to me, ok?" I asks softly. She looks at me with those innocent eyes, when she does the unexpected, she lunges forward and wraps her arms around my waist, face pressed against my chest. I chuckle and wraps my arms around her, my nose pressed against the top of her head as I take in her scent.

I suppress a groan as I inhale it, the scent is better than any dish that me or my mother could have ever cooked. I inhaled again, she just smelled so _good,_ so _sweet_ , so _delectable._ It took everything in me not to lean down to her neck and see if she tasted as good as she smelled, or if she would taste good anywhere else.

"Ok" I hear a quiet muffled voice from my chest, snapping me out of my more than unclean thoughts. I let a small smile grace my face as I look down at her face now looking up at mine. I bring my hand to her cheek to hold it once again, my thumb stroking it softly.

"Let's go then, Mòn Cherie," I say softly, placing one last kiss on her forehead. She nod unwrapping her arms from my waist and goes back to holding my hand, interlocking our fingers.

"Lead the way," she giggles, making my heart swell. _'You_ _really don't know how much you have me wrapped around your finger,_ ' I thought, leading the way, _'From_ _the way you look at me I can only hope you feel the same way about me as I do you,'_ I thought taking one last glance at them a soft smile on my face.


	6. A Day at Work

I hold onto Alastor's hand as we walk side-by-side to the radio station, getting to know each other as we talk to more. "(Name)?" I hear Alastor say my name. I let out a hum to show I'm listening, "What do you do when your done working?" He asks, making me raise an eyebrow. "In the morning I see you at the diner, your there in the afternoon, and from what I've heard you're even there late at night," he says, using exaggerated hand movements with his free hand as he talked.

"From what you've heard?" I ask in curiosity, raising an eyebrow at him. Admiring his features as a light pink dusts over his cheeks. He clears his throat, subconsciously pulling at the collar, and also feeling a light squeeze to my hand that is still interlocked with his.

"W-well Darlin'," he says, his face turning a shade of red as he realizes he stuttered. "I once heard some men talkin' about ya' and I wanted to make sure they weren't bad mouthin' ya'," he says genuinely. He smiles softly down at me, "after all I don't want anyone to disrespect my Darling," he says softly, making my heart flutter.

I feel my face warm as I let his words sink in. _'My Darlin'_ , I thought, letting a small smile play on my lips. "Thank you," I whisper softly back to him, softly squeezing his hand.

"Of course," he says, raising our interlocked hands to kiss the top of mine, "I care to much to let anyone disrespect you with their words, let alone disrespect you at all," he says to me, stopping in front of a door that, what I can guess, is to the radio station. He then let's go of my hand momentarily to open the door for me, "Mon Chèrie," he says, playfully winking at me.

"Merci," I say, winking back. I walk inside to what seems to be a lobby, Alastor following me behind me. He then goes back to my side, grabbing ahold of my hand once again.

"Follow me," he says, a wide grin back on his face. He then leads me to his recording booth, opening the door for me and walking inside.

"Such a gentleman," I giggle softly, squeezing his hand.

"Of course," he says, softly squeezing my hand back. He then turns himself slightly so he can close the door behind us. Once he does this I turn my head to look around in curiosity. He then let's go of my hand to get things ready to broadcast, making my hand feel cold. I then take a seat next to what I'm guessing is Alastor's chair and turn myself so I can look around the sound booth. As I finish looking around, I sit back regularly and let out a soft sigh. I then look to Alastor, watching as he does sound checks and other things, admiring him as he works.

He then starts to hum a tune, absentmindedly tapping his foot as well. I smile softly as I watch him work, my face then turning red as I see him face me, cursing myself internally for staring at him. "Sorry for being so quiet Darlin', I'll be done in a few," he says, smiling sheepishly.

"Oh," I say, glad he didn't mention my staring, "it's ok, I understand you gotta get everything ready," I say to him. He nods gratefully and finishes what he was doing, relaxing into his chair once he was done. He lets out a sigh, turning to face me once again.

"Thank you," he says, catching me off guard.

"For what?" I ask, my head tilting to the side.

"Accepting my offer to come to work with me, of course!" He says enthusiastically, smiling broadly at me. "Work often gets dull when their is no one to be here with you," he says to me. "But," he says drawing out the word and booping me on the nose, "now you are here today to keep me company," he says, smiling. I laugh softly at his enthusiasm, smiling back at him.

"It was simply an offer I couldn't refuse," I say to him, "how could I possibly have said no when you were hugging me as tightly as you were?" I ask him, then averting my eyes away from him, as I remembered how warm he was and how I wanted to stay close to him. 

"Oh?" He says quirking an eyebrow, "Is that all that made you accept my offer?" He says close to my ear, voice sultry. My face heats up as I hear his voice so close to my ear, feeling a puff of his warm breath as he spoke.

"I-I, w-well," I stutter, trying to find the right words to say. "N-no," I whisper, covering my face with my hands. I then hear a chuckle next to my ear, making me let out a flustered squeak.

"What else made you accept my offer?" He asks amusedly, obviously enjoying my flustered reactions. I peak through my fingers to look at him, trying to figure out what else to say without confessing my feelings to him. "Did you just want to spend time with me?" He chuckles, "is that all?" He asks, moving my hands away from my face. I avert my eyes from him, my face feeling all to warm. "That is a lovely shade of red, dear," he says, cupping my cheek with his hand, stroking it with his thumb.

I unconsciously lean into his hand, closing my eyes, enjoying how warm it felt against my skin. Alastor chuckles again, "I'll take it as a yes, then?" My eyes snap back open, realizing what I was doing, I start to lean away from his hand. He then brings his other hand to my face, now holding my face with both of his hands. I look him in his eyes, _'you_ _can see the_ _red_ ', I think, enamored by everything about him. He softly smiles at me, leaning in closer, his eyes shifting from my lips back up to my eyes.

My tongue darts out of my mouth to lick my lips, which seemed very chapped now. As I lean in with him, just about to close the gap between us, there was a sudden knock at the door. I jump, startled, now leaning away from Alastor. My face heats up, _'Did_ _we almost kiss?!'_ , I thought, my heart pounding against my ribcage. Alastor lets out a annoyed growl as he goes to open the door, putting a broad smile back on his face. I wring my hands together as he opens the door, lost in thought, wondering if the moment really happened or I imagined it.

"Al, your on in five minutes," I hear a voice say.

"Alrighty, just give me my que and we can begin," Alastor says, a tinge of annoyance in his voice. He then closes the door, walking back to his chair and sitting down. "Sorry about that Darlin'," he says, sounding sheepish.

"For what?" I ask softly, scared that if I mention the almost kiss, that he may not want to speak to me again.

"For leanin' in on you like that," he says, "I should have asked you if that was alright," he starts to ramble, "but then I decided to not ask and leaned in on you, making you uncomfortable-" I stop his ramblings quickly, pressing my lips against his. I close my eyes, scared to see his face, scared that he may push me away. I then felt him reccuporate the kiss, surprising me. We both pull away, I open my eyes slowly not expecting to see a large goofy grin on Alastor's face.

"You didn't have to ask," I whisper bashfully, looking down at my lap, playing with my fingers. Alastor brings his hand back to my face, cupping my cheeks, lifting my chin so I'd look him in the eyes. He leans in again, softly pressing his lips against mine then pulling away.

"If I had known, I would have done that a lot sooner," he says, softly smiling at me. He rubs one of my cheeks with his thumb, I lean into it placing my hand on top of his. As we pull away from each other Alastor turns to a window that I didn't notice before, and gives a nod to what I'm guessing is the person behind it. He then turns back to the desk in front of him that had the microphone, moving some papers so they could be in front of him. Turning to give me a wink he then begins his radio show. "Good morning everyone, Alastor here." He says enthusiastically into the mic. "It is a beautiful Friday morning, as well as eventful one."

I smile softly as I watch him work. _'I'm_ _glad I didn't go to work_ _today_ ', I think.


	7. Alastor's Darlin'

**_ June 12, 1926 _ **   
**_ New Orleans, Louisiana _ **   
**_ 5:00 PM _ **

Time flew by as I watched Alastor's work. When he would take breaks, we chatted and talked about anything and everything. The entire time I couldn't stop smiling, astatic that he felt the same about me that I did him. Now knowing that my feeling wasn't unrequited after all and that I could finally stop those negative thoughts about my feeling towards him. "It has been a lovely day talking with you all, but unfortunately it is time for me to start heading home," Alastor says, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Have a good evening everyone!" He says enthusiastically, "Stay safe and stay protected!"

As he finishes saying this the on-air light in the booth turns off, ending his broadcast. He relaxes in his chair as it does, running a hand through his short brown hair, and letting out a sigh. "Who would've guessed that sitting in a chair and talking to a microphone was so hard?" He chuckles, now facing towards me. 

"I wouldn't have," I say, softly smiling at him.

"Me neither," he says, smiling back, "but it is what I love to do," he says to me. He lets out another sigh, closing his eyes as he stretches his long limbs, grunting as a small pop came from his back. Relaxing once again, he rests his elbow on his desk in front of him and places his chin in his hand. He turns his head towards me, softly smiling. All of a sudden I feel an overwhelming shyness. Looking down at my lap I stare at my hands, finding them very interesting at the moment. "Why so shy?" I hear Alastor's voice say. I then feel a finger under my chin and his thumb brush against my lips. 

His finger lifts my chin so I was now looking up at him, his height outmatching mine even when sitting. I let out a quiet squeak as his thumb once again brushes against my lips. He lets out a soft chuckle when he hears it, "How cute," he says quietly, "I wonder what noise you would make if I did this?" He asks to himself, pressing his lips to mine swiftly. I let out a surprised, and much louder, squeak, but then close my eyes as I lean into the kiss. This kiss feels different to me. It was full of care like the first two, yes, but this one had a more, passionate, almost lustful feeling to it.

As we pull away, letting little pants of breath, Alastor puts on a wide smile, "Adorable," he says softly. I let out a tiny giggle, a goofy smile on my face. "(Name)?" He says, now softly smiling at me.

"Yes?" I reply, head tilting to the side.

"How about we leave here and I take you out for some dinner?" He asks softly, gently grabbing one of my hands. I nod yes, smiling widely at him. He grins at me, standing up and pulling me with him, leading both of us out the booth's door. Exiting out of the booth and into the lobby, Alastor waves goodbye to some people with his free hand, his signature wide grin back on his face. We then finally exit out of the radio station, still hand in hand, he leads me to where he was planning on taking me to eat. 

"Where to?" I ask him, my head tilting in curiosity. 

"You'll see," He chuckles, playfully winking at me, making me giggle. We continue walking, now no longer talking. The evening was alive as we watch others come out of work as well, chatting amongst each other about their plans for the rest of the evening. When we arrive at the restaurant, I observe our surroundings, it has a quaint and warm environment. Alastor lightly tugs my hand for me to follow, which I quickly do. Entering the restaurant, we are greeted by a hostess.

"Hello!" She greets us politely, a kind smile on her face. "How may I help you?" She asks.

"A table for two please," Alastor says, a wide grin playing on his lips. The hostess nods and leads us to a table, which is placed right next to the windows that show the inside of the restaurant.

"A waiter will be right with ya'," The hostess says politely, setting down some menu's, then walking back to the front of the restaurant. As we start to sit down, Alastor pulls a chair out for me to sit down in, then pushing it in towards the table. 

"Such a gentleman," I giggle picking up one of the menus, as he then sits down in his chair.

"Always, my Dear," he says, playfully winking at me picking up his menu. Just as I was going to respond to him, our waiter arrives at our table.

"Hello there," The waiter says with a kind smile on his face. "My name is James and I'll be your waiter for today, can I get y'all anything or do ya' need more time?" he asks us, looking to Alastor. He then turns his head to look at me, his eyes widen ever so slightly as he does, a light pink now dusted over his cheeks. I tilt my head a little, confused by his reaction, but then turn my attention back to Alastor as he clears his throat.

"We do need a bit more time to know what food we want, " Alastor says, his smile twitching as he then looked to me, expression softening. "But I'm quite sure that we both know what we would like to drink, right Darling?" He asks me, his voice sounding sickly sweet as he looked back at the waiter, sending a wrathful glare at him. I nod, a slight shiver running up my spine, my words getting stuck in my throat as I watch as he glares at the waiter. 

"W-water please," I say, my eyes swiftly looking from Alastor to the waiter. I place my menu down onto the table, looking down I set my hands in my lap, playing with my fingers. I bite my lip as I start to get lost in my thoughts, _'Why was Alastor glaring at him like that?'_ , I question myself internally, having only ever seen him as kind and gentle, not as the angry man he is now. _'What would happen if I was on the receiving end of his anger?'_ I think, shivering again as my mind imagines the glare as well as words he would say to me. _'No,'_ I think, quickly shoving away those thoughts. _'Don't think like that, not right now',_ I scold myself, now looking back up at him.

"I would like water as well," Alastor says, snapping me out of my thoughts. The waiter nods, avoiding his gaze, then walks to the kitchen to grab our drinks. Once the waiter was gone, Alastor turns back to face me, a victorious smile on his face. His smile then downturns as he examines my face, "Darling?" He says softly, a concerned look on his face, "what's wrong?" He asks, seeing the obvious signs of fear and anxiousness on my face. "You look like you've seen a ghost," he murmurs, his eyebrows knit together as he wonders what could have possibly made me feel like this.

"Nothing," I say softly, struggling to keep eye contact with him as flashes of the glare came into my mind.

"Really?" He asks I nod slowly, fidgeting in my seat as I somewhat successfully maintain eye contact with him. He raises an eyebrow not believing me, I then start to fiddle with the skirt of my dress, my eyes darting to him then back to my lap. He lets out a confused hum, his head having a slight tilt lost in thought.

"Here are your waters," I hear the waiter says, setting the waters down in front of us. I jump startled, knocking one of my hands on the bottom of the table. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle ya," he says sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck, his cheeks once again turning pink. 

"It's okay," I say to him, looking up at him from my seat I throw him a small smile. I then watch as his face turns a shade of red. I tilt my head to the side, not knowing why he was blushing, I turn my head to look at Alastor, instantly feeling dread as I saw the look on his face. He was seething, pure rage in his eyes as he looked at the waiter, eyes never wavering in their intensity. The blood drained from my face as his eyes then focused on me, the look of unadulterated rage ever-present in his features. I start to faintly shake, turning my head away from his wrathful gaze, a sense of foreboding filling the once light atmosphere. 

"D-do you need more time to think?" The waiter stutters, clearing his throat as he averted his eyes from Alastor's furious gaze.

"Just a bit more time please," Alastor says, his voice sickly sweet as he stared down the poor waiter. The said waiter nodded, scurrying away from our table as fast as he could, obviously scared of what may happen if he stayed one second longer. I slowly pick up my menu again, anxious that if I move to quickly, I may set Alastor off. He continues to glare at where our waiter was once standing for a couple more seconds, then turns his attention back to me. I tense under his gaze, quickly I look to my menu, fearing that I may have that wrathful gaze focused on me again. Looking up slowly from my menu, I see that he was now focused on his menu and has a wide gleeful smile on his face. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, relieved that he was back to his normal smiley self.

I look over the menu, trying to decide what I want to eat and not think about the fear I felt when Alastor's gaze fell upon me. My eyes move from him to my menu, now knowing what I'm going to eat, but to scared to put my menu down. I then hear him put down his menu, taking a glance at him I see that he has his eyes trained on me. Letting out a shaky breath, I set down the menu in my hands, looking him the eyes. His smile widens ever so slightly, obviously liking that my attention was on him, he then tilts his head with that wide smile still on his face.

"What's with that look Darlin'?" He inquires, genuine confusion in his voice. 

"Nothin'," I murmur shrugging my shoulders, throwing a small fake smile his way. 

"Did I scare you, Darlin'?" He questions, his smile faltering as he spoke.

"I-I," I stutter, words failing me, "n-no, what would make you think that?" I stammer out nervously. His smile falls as he looks at me with a guilty expression.

"I'm sorry," He apologizes, his brown-red eyes full of guilt, "I didn't mean to frighten you in any way," he says genuinely, "It seems that when I saw the way the waiter was looking at you, I-" he paused, fingers drumming against the table, obviously thinking of the words he was going to say. "I felt this strange," he paused again, lightly motioning his hand back and forth through the air as if he may be able to grasp the word that he needed. "Emotion," he states. "This emotion made me feel threatened that he may try to take you away from me making it so you would no longer care for me as much as I care for you."

I felt shocked as he spoke those words, he truly believed that I was going to be taken away from him? He truly does not know how quickly or how hard I have fallen for him in this short amount of time.

"Alastor, he wouldn't be able to take me away from you or change how I feel about you," I promise him, "I have known you for only three days yet somehow, you have made me feel these strong emotions that I've never felt towards anyone before, you ain't getting rid of me anytime soon," I joke, enraptured by the sound of his laugh as I say this.

"You truly have a way with your words, Darlin'," he chuckles, "if I knew any better I'd say you were an angel with how you were able to say those words so sweet," he flirts. I feel my face heat up at the compliment, flusteredly turning my head away from him. Alastor lets out a soft laugh, obviously relishing in my flustered reactions. I turn my head back towards him, a mischievous smirk on my face as I thought of something to say back to him.

"You have a way with words, too," I say to him, watching as he tilts his head to the side, not expecting me to respond to him. "With the way you flirt and fluster me, I would have to say that you are a demon sent here to taint me with your wicked ways," I flirt, sending him a cheeky smile. My smile growing wider as his face quickly turns a dark shade of red, letting out a small giggle as he tries to find the words to say back.

"W-well," He stammers, his face somehow growing darker as he pulls at the collar of his shirt. "It seems I have gotten a taste of my own medicine," he smiles, "I most certainly did not expect you to flirt back," he chuckles, affectionately staring into my eyes. As he finishes the sentence our waiter comes back, a note pad and pen in hand, averting his eyes away from Alastor. He flexes his fingers underneath the note pad, shuffling his feet as he fidgets.

"A-are y'all ready to order?" He says apprehensively, never looking at either of us as he gives us our water.

"Yes, we are," Alastor states, lightly glaring at him, "I would like the Jambalaya, please," he says curtly. He then turns his attention towards me, his expression softening, "What would you like Darlin'?" he asks me.

"The Gumbo, please," I reply, looking between the waiter and Alastor. The waiter nods writing our orders in his note pad.

"Th-that'll be out in a moment," The waiter says quickly, turning himself and hurrying back to the kitchen.

________________________________________

When our food had finally been brought to the table, we made small conversation as we ate. We talked of family, hobbies, interests, never staying with one topic for very long. Even long after we were done eating we continued to talk, even as Alastor paid the bill, our chatter did not stop. As we finally left our table and out through the restaurant's doors our hands once again became interlocked.

"Thank you for spending the evening with me," Alastor says smiling, as we stand outside of the restaurant.

"Thank you for inviting me to," I reply, smiling back at him, giving his hand a light squeeze, "But it's due time I head home, it is growing late," I say, letting out a soft disappointed sigh.

"Of course," He says, "but it wouldn't be right for me to not escort you back home, after all, it is quite dangerous for a lady to walk all alone at night, especially during these trying times." I lightly nod my head as he finishes, subconsciously rubbing the side of my arm as images of last night's events flashed through my mind. 

"I guess I'll lead the way?" I say to him, looking up into his eyes. He nods a soft smile on his face, we then begin the walk to my home, no longer talking but now silently enjoying one another's presence. We walk for around 10 minutes before we arrive, feeling reluctant as we walk up the 3 small stairs of my home. "Thank you, Alastor," I murmur.

"Whatever for?" he asks, his head tilting ever so slightly to the left.

"For the wonderful evening as well as escorting me home," I say, "but, also for making sure I was alright this morning, it means quite a lot to me."

"Of course, Darling," He says softly, cupping my face with his free hand, "I wouldn't know what to do with myself if something had happened to you," he murmurs, pecking my forehead before softly pressing his lips against my own in a chaste kiss. Pulling away, I feel butterflies flutter in my stomach as he lovingly smiles down at me. "As much as I would love to spend more time with you, Mon Chéri, it has grown quite late and I need to head home as well," He sighs, sounding disappointed to leave. I nod reluctantly letting go of his hand, "But, I do promise that I will see you tomorrow at your diner," He reassures. "Goodnight, Mon Amour," he murmurs, softly kissing me one last time.

"Goodnight, Alastor," I murmur back, now fully pulled away from each other. He shoots my one last smile before he leaves, walking down the steps and to his home. I grab my keys from the little pocket in my dress and unlock my door, walking inside, then closing it shut behind me. Letting out a wistful sigh, I relock the knob and head to my room, making quick work of having a quick shower and getting into my nightclothes. Walking to my bed I promptly plop myself face-first onto it, letting out another sigh as the thoughts of this evening replayed in my mind. "What have I gotten myself into," I thought aloud, wondering how in the world I fell so hard for a man in such a short amount of time. "I can only hope that everything, in the end, turns out alright," I say aloud.

It doesn't.


End file.
